Tu ne me vois pas
by Totchou
Summary: [Alice Nine] J'aime Hiroto mais lui ne me voit pas... Il ne pense qu'à sa guitare alors que mon monde à moi c'est lui...


**Titre :** Tu ne me vois pas.

**Auteur :** Totchi Chan

**Sources :** Alice Nine

**Genre :** Angst, Yaoi, one Shot, POV Tora

**Couples :** ToraxHiroto

**Disclaimers :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il est 9h du matin et je sors de chez moi pour aller à notre répét. C'est le printemps… j'aime le printemps, c'est ma saison préférée. Parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'Hiroto. Quoi vous le connaissez pas ? C'est le très talentueux guitariste d'Alice Nine ! Vous connaissez pas Alice Nine ? Et ben vous savez pas ce que vous ratez ou alors vous n'avez jamais écouté. Je vous vois… Je suis sûr que vous croyez que j'ai craqué pour lui…

Oui je l'avoue, j'ai complètement craqué sur ce guitariste hors pair au visage poupon et ce depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. Je me rappellerais toujours de notre première rencontre. Shou et moi avions été appelé par Nao et Saga pour former Alice Nine, et il ne nous manquait plus qu'un guitariste.

C'est alors qu'Hiroto est arrivé. En le voyant avec son petit sourire timide, j'ai été aussitôt subjugué par sa beauté juvénile et son teint plutôt mate pour un asiatique. J'ai alors décidé de le prendre sous mon aile. Qui d'autre que moi pouvais le faire ? De toutes façons Nao est bien trop occupé par sa fonction de leader pour pouvoir s'occuper de notre benjamin, sans parler des deux autres qui passaient leur temps à se dévorer des yeux. Je suis bien content qu'ils se soient enfin mis ensemble… Quoique maintenant, de les voir se baver dessus comme ça, c'est un peu frustrant…

Frustrant et triste car j'ai beau aimer Hiroto depuis presque eux ans, lui ne fait absolument pas attention à moi… Il n'en a que pour sa guitare… _Takara _qu'il l'a appelée… Je dois être dingue parce que j'en viens à être jaloux de ce nom donné à ce stupide instrument. Je donnerais tout pour être son _takara _moi…

Je secoue la tête, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver avec une tête d'enterrement et encore moins de subir un interrogatoire à la Nao. Surtout qu'avec son foutu 6ème sens, il serait capable de remarquer ce que je veux cacher depuis deux ans…

J'entre rapidement dans le local et je vois les deux sangsues de première classe, j'ai nommé Shou et Saga, collées l'une à l'autre s'embrassant goulûment. Je soupire et je me racle la gorge, mais ça ne les décolle pas pour autant.

-Dîtes donc vous deux ! Vous pourriez au moins vous arrêter deux secondes pour me saluer.

-Bonjour Tora Kun ! Firent-ils en même temps pour s'embrasser de nouveau.

-Désespérant… Je murmure malgré moi.

-Ceux qui sont gênés s'en vont. Fait Shou en caressant la cuisse de Saga.

-C'est ça et vous priver d'un grand guitariste comme moi ? Désolé les gars mais vous pouvez toujours rêver.

-C'est ça… Par contre tu ne nous prives pas de tes chevilles qui enflent mon vieux. Dit Saga en me regardant d'un drôle d'air… je n'aime pas ça…

-Je croyais que c'était Hiroto le plus doué. Ajoute Shou

Aie…. Je savais que j'aimerai pas ça…

-Shou a raison. Tu devrais arrêter de boire, ça t'évitera de raconter des choses compromettantes. Fait Saga avec un sourire sadique alors que Shou éclate de rire dans son cou.

-Peuh n'importe quoi… je marmonne en me retournant pour qu'ils ne me voient pas rougir. Je m'assoie sur le canapé et commence à accorder ma guitare, quand 10 minutes plus tard, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête en souriant. Il est là, toujours aussi beau qu'avant sauf que son visage s'est un peu affiné et son corps a dû certainement se transformer en corps de rêve malgré ses 21 ans qu'on vient de fêter.

-Ah salut Pon !

-Salut Tora. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. C'est marrant je suis le seule à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça sans qu'il ne s'énerve.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais. Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment. Fait-il en regardant d'un air atterré les deux autres qui ont certainement recommencé à entamer un concours d'apnée.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Je commençais à vraiment me sentir seul.

Saga me fait un fuck tout en continuant d'embrasser Shou. Je souris et me tourne vers Hiroto pour lui demander comment s'est passée sa soirée mais je suis coupé dans mon élan en le voyant s'occuper de sa guitare. Je fronce les sourcils... Il est dans son monde là et personne ne peut l'en sortir. Je me fouttrais à poil et je me mettrais à danser la macarena sur la caisse claire de Nao qu'il me verrait même pas. J'en ai marre. Je déteste quand il est comme ça ! J'ai envie de le secouer et de lui crier dessus. De lui dire de faire attention à moi, car mon monde à moi c'est lui, mais il ne le remarque même pas.

L'arrivée de notre cher batteur refrène mes pulsions meurtrières. Nous pouvons donc commencer la répétition. Tant mieux ça m'évitera de penser à lui et de m'occuper un peu l'esprit à autre chose… Tora mon vieux, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que ça fait deux ans que tu ne penses qu'à lui, surtout quand tu le vois jouer. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le dévorer du regard… tant et si bien qu'il t'arrive parfois de rater un accord et de te faire engueuler par Nao. Bon gentiment hein ? Nao n'est pas un tortionnaire !

Nous entamons la répétition par Shunkashuutou… Dès les premières notes qu'il joue, mon regard le sonde et je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Il est tellement magnifique comme ça, concentré sur sa guitare et les yeux fermés. Il ne fait qu'un avec sa guitare. Je suis jaloux moi aussi j'aimerais savoir faire ça…Enfin… je préférerais qu'il soit à la place de ma guitare…

Merde j'ai raté un accord. Nao me regarde je le rassure d'un sourire en reprenant la mélodie mais je retourne rapidement vers l'objet de mes fantasmes.

J'en ai assez. Assez qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne suis pas assez gentil ? Pas assez drôle ? Trop timide ? C'est vrai que je ne m'exprime pas beaucoup mais quand même ! J'ai toujours été souriant avec lui, je l'ai toujours couvé. Peut-être que c'est ça qu'il n'apprécie pas chez moi.

Aie… je me suis fait mal au doigt…Putain de corde. Ou alors peut-être parce que je suis trop vieux. C'est vrai qu'on a 5 ans de différence, s'il surprenait mes regards un peu trop coulants et inquisiteurs, il me prendrait pour un vieux pervers. Mais j'y suis pour rien moi si ce mec est à croquer.

Pourquoi Hiroto ? Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais attention à moi ? Je te fais peur ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est peut-être simplement parce que tu n'es pas du même bord que moi… Merde quel con j'y avais pas pensé…

Bah… pourquoi tout le monde s'arrête ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde bizarrement tout d'un coup ? J'aurais parlé tout haut sans m'en rendre compte ? MEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE J'AI RATE MON SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Pardon les gars. Je fais avec un sourire d'excuse. Je me retourne aussitôt pour qu'on reprenne la répétition. Je sens leur quatre regard sur moi. Bon ça va ! C'est pas comme si ça n'arrivait jamais alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

Nao hausse les épaules et reprend le début de la chanson. Pourtant, Hiroto me regarde encore.

-HIROTO ! C'est à toi ! S'écrie Nao.

-Hein ? Oh pardon !

_**888888888888888**_

La répétition est finie. Heureusement car j'avais hâte. C'était un vrai calvaire, j'ai pas arrêté de me planter. Je sais pas ce que j'avais aujourd'hui mais j'ai vraiment tout raté…Je me dépêche de sortir pour ne pas avoir à subir les questions des autres.

Soudain la voix de Saga m'appelle dans les escaliers.

-Quoi ! Je fais brusquement.

-Calme toi. C'était juste pour te demander si tu voulais boire un verre avec nous.

-Nous… Laisse moi deviner. Nous ça veut dire toi et Shou parce que Nao ne peut pas et Hiroto est trop occupé par le boulot c'est ça ?

-…

-Laisse tomber. J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle et de vous voir vous lécher la pomme très peu pour moi…

-Tora…

-Excuse moi…

-Pas grave…Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais…J'ai juste du sommeil en retard.

-Ah… Bon ben bonne soirée alors.

Je suis sûr qu'il m'a pas cru une seconde…Mais bon tant pis. Je hausse l'épaule après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

Je suis en train de regarder la télé, complètement avachis sur mon canapé. Mais c'est quoi cette série complètement débile ? Et je suis sûr qu'il y'a des tas de gens aussi cons que moi pour la regarder.

Des coups à ma porte me font sortir de mes ruminations. Je grogne et je vais ouvrir. Je m'arrête surpris en voyant Hiroto, sa guitare sur l'épaule, me regardant dans les yeux.

-Hiroto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te dérange ?

-Non entre !

Je le laisse entrer et on va s'asseoir au salon.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-Ah… Alors qu'est ce qui t'emmène ?

-Tora tu es vraiment sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais bien sûr que non enfin !

-Je … je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Hein ?

-Ben oui t'avais vraiment pas l'air bien à la répétition alors je m'inquiétais.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah il s'inquiétait pour moi ! Trop mignonnnnnnnnnnnn ! Oui bon on se calme…

-Oh Pon ! C'est trop gentil de ta part. Il fallait pas venir jusque là pour ça. Je vais bien je t'assure.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Juste un peu de fatigue.

Quoi je sais c'est pas beau de mentir mais c'est tout voilà !

-Ah tant mieux alors !

Je lui souris. Il est vraiment adorable ce garçon.

-Bon maintenant que je suis rassuré je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Bien sûr. Quoi ?

-Je voulais savoir si on pouvait pas refaire un truc ou deux sur Yami Ni Chiru Sakura ! J'ai apporté _Takara_ exprès.

Hein ? Non mais je rêve là ou quoi ? Il vient chez moi et il ose ENCORE me parler de boulot. Je le regarde en train de sortir sa guitare. Je ne fais même pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Tout ce que je vois c'est lui et sa stupide guitare…

-Ta gueule…

-Quoi ?

Merde c'est sorti tout seul. Oh et puis zut j'en ai marre. Il l'a cherché.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

-Tora qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Il y'a que j'en ai marre de te voir bichonner ta stupide guitare ! Il n'y a pas que le boulot dans la vie ! A moins que tu n'aies aucune autre occupation !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demande-t-il en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

-Qu'un gamin comme toi ne doit vraiment rien avoir d'autre à foutre si c'est pour qu'il vienne souler les autres avec le boulot. T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

-Tora…

-Non y'a pas de Tora qui tienne ! Tires toi d'ici je t'ai assez vu !

-Mais…

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? ¨Pourtant c'est pour les vieux ça ! Casse toi d'ici et tout de suite !

Je le vois prendre sa guitare et s'en aller en claquant la porte. Je me calme aussitôt, je retombe sur le canapé et me prend la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

_**888888888888888**_

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec un mal de crâne affreux. Les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Tora t'es vraiment un gros nul, t'as fait pleurer celui que tu aimes…

Je me léve d'un pas lourd et vais me préparer pour aller à la répét. J'ai pas envie…

30 minutes plus tard, j'arrive au local de répétition en traînant les pieds, je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand j'entends Nao discuter avec quelqu'un.

-Ca va pas Pon ?

-Ouais…

-Menteur. Tu ne réagis pas quand je t'appelle Pon. Il n'y a que Tora qui peut t'appeler comme ça.

Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise et encore plus quand je l'entends sangloter.

-Hiroto ! S'écrie Nao.

-Pardon Nao…

-C'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

-C'est Tora il… il…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cet idiot encore ?

Merci Nao, ça fait toujours plaisir…

-Je suis allé chez lui hier parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui, il m'a assuré que ce n'était rien alors je lui ai parlé boulot et il s'est mit à me hurler dessus. Mais je n'y peux rien, il m'impressionne tellement que je ne sais pas de quoi parler d'autre avec lui.

-Tora t'impressionne ? J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il te plaisait. Tu es toujours collé à lui.

-Mais c'est le cas. Il me plait vraiment beaucoup, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai été frappé par sa beauté ! Mais comment veux tu qu'il soit attiré par un gamin comme moi ? S'il savait, il se moquerait de moi ! Alors pour l'oublier, je me suis jeté corps est âme dans la musique, mais j'y arrive pas ! Je l'aime de plus en plus !

-Ecoute je crois que tu devrais lui en parler.

-Ca va pas ?

-Au contraire. Tora n'est pas quelqu'un d'obtus. Si tu lui en parles, il acceptera ne t'inquiètes pas. On est un groupe, je tiens à vous et je veux pas vous voir vous entretuer tu comprends ?

J'entends Hiroto renifler et remercier Nao. Alors comme ça il m'aime ? Autant que moi je l'aime ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ! Et je l'ai engueulé hier, j'ai dû lui faire peur, je suis vraiment un abruti ! Je rentre dans le local et je vois Hiroto blanchir. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'avais entendu ce qu'il vient de dire à Nao.

-Je peux te parler Pon ?

Il se retourne vers Nao et le fixe avec effroi mais il le rassure d'un sourire. Il me suit en dehors du local et me tourne le dos.

-Ecoute Tora je suis… je suis désolé. Je le coupe tout de suite.

-Non c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus hier. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a prit.

-C'est pas grave. Fait-il en se retournant. Je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Hiroto ? Pourquoi tu pleures ???

-Parce que… Parce que… Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Je le prend aussitôt dans mes bras pour le calmer.

-Calme toi Pon. Je suis là.

-Tora… Je suis désolé pour ce que tu viens d'entendre. J'y peux rien ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ça pour toi.

-Hiroto ! C'est pas grave ! Pas grave du tout ! Au contraire.

Il lève ses yeux tout humides vers moi.

-Hein ? C'est vrai ?

-Hiroto. Je t'aime aussi. Comme un dingue, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu ! J'ai cru que je ne t'intéressais pas alors c'est pour ça que…

Hiroto m'interromps en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis me regarde, le rouge aux joues. Je souris et l'embrasse de nouveau, le serrant fort contre moi.

-Je t'aime Tora.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Pon.

Je le colle contre le mur et l'embrasse de nouveau, ma langue cherchant avidement la sienne. Il gémit en ouvrant la bouche pour les laisser jouer ensemble. Il glisse ses bras autour de mon cou et se hisse pour pouvoir enrouler ma taille d'une de ses jambes et ainsi se coller encore plus contre moi.

-Et après c'est nous qui risquons de faire attentat à la pudeur ? Fait une voix derrière nous. Je me retourne et vois Saga qui nous fixe, l'air goguenard, la main autour de la taille de Shou.

-Lâche moi Saga. Ce qui fait rire Shou. Allez y foutez vous de ma gueule.

-Non bien sûr que non. Tu es heureux alors je vois pas pourquoi on se moquerait de toi. Fait le chanteur.

-Ne l'abîmes pas trop c'est tout. Fiat Saga avec un sourire sadique. Quel pervers celui là !

-Bon c'est pas tout mais Nao doit nous attendre. Me dit mon petit ami… petit ami… que j'aime ce mot ! Nous entrons dans la salle et je m'assois sur le canapé. Hiroto fait de même et me prend le bras en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Tiens… Tu ne t'occupes pas de ta guitare.

-Non, elle peut attendre. Pour le moment c'est avec toi que je veux être.

-Yes ! Tora -1, Takara-0

-T'as dis quelque chose ?

-Non non rien. Je dis en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

**OWARI**


End file.
